The present invention relates generally to a universal travel hook, and more particularly, to a universal travel hook with that has components adapted to be easily rotated relative to one another to transform between a compact travel state and an open state such that the hook can be used to hang clothing and other objects when other hooks are not readily available or usable. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a hook assembly with two hook members which are rotationally connected to a key ring. When pivoted 180° about one axis from each other, the hook members open in opposite directions such that one hook member opens downwardly and can be hooked over a door or other object while the other hook member opens upwardly and projects out and is adapted to support other objects such as coats, backpacks, garment bags, carry-on luggage, or other items.
When faced with changing in public restrooms, hanging space is an important convenience, but it is not always an available option. Even when hooks are present, such public restroom hooks may not be sufficient in size or load capacity depending on the size and weight of the bags or clothing items that need to be hung. Additionally, hooks may also be desirable in hotel rooms, which rarely have sufficient counter space for all of one's things. Indeed, hooks are often desirable in a multitude of places—locker rooms, shower facilities, offices, diaper changing areas, barracks, airports and while camping. However, hooks are often unavailable in such places or are not well configured to support what is needed.
Portable hooks can help to alleviate this problem. However, many portable hook designs are not universal—for example, they may be suitable to fit over a door, but are not suitable to be used anywhere else. It is therefore desirable to create a compact hook apparatus which can be used on bathroom stall dividers, full frame doors, closet clothes bars, hinges or other structures which are strong enough to support backpacks, carry-on luggage, coats and/or clothing yet they are compact and multi-orientatable.